I am Trust
by Rendongholickissme
Summary: saat semua bisa terulang, aku akan berharap kau bisa terus menggenggam tanganku. Dan walaupun semua itu tak dapat terjadi, paling tidak aku masih memiliki kepercayaan bahwa keajaiban apa yang nantinya ada.


Author : Im soojung

Title : Hope

Cast : Shin Dongho, Kevin Woo, And Other

Disclaimer : Member milik tuhan keluarga mereka masing masing, serta para fans. Namun dapatkah seorang Shin Dong Ho, menjadi milik Author sepenuhnya? Boleh dong...*Bagggg!*ditabok toa ama DongHolick

Genry : Sad, Angs

Warming : Abal, tidak berperi ke – ff – an, typo, AU, gaje, dan komplikasi lainnya

Note : Please buat reader yang udah mau baca silahkan berikan komen dan kritiknya saya akan terima apa adanya, so saya masih belajar. Makasih banget yang udah mau baca tapi jangan lupa tetep tinggalkan jejak kalian ya?

_Don't Like Don't Read_

Kevin berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Kakinya dengan berat ia seret menjauh. Tangannya mengepal kuat menahan sesak dadanya. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan seluruh kekesalan dan penyesalannya. Entah apa yang membuat ia menjadi sebersalah ini. Ia tak habis pikir akan menjadi jalan keluar yang salah, meski semua itu bukan keputusannya.

Kakinya terhenti membiarkan tubuhnya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia menegakkan kepalanya kemudian berbalik menatap kembali sosok sosok sedih didepan kamar mereka. Ia ingin menangis, sungguh. Namun entah mengapa ia pikir itu salah. Ia sadar semua yang ia lakukan salah, semuanya. Namun jika bukan karna kesalahannya ia yakin ia tak akan bertemu dengan sosok sosok manis dihadapannya ini.

Kakinya berjalan kembali namun kepada arah yang berlawanan dengan seharusnya. Ia kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya, menatap kembali sosok sosok itu dalam. Tangannya mengepal gemetar hingga buku buku jarinya terlihat. Ia tak lagi berjalan lambat, ia bergegas memantapkan kakinya untuk kembali mendatangi sosok manis anak anak yang tengah menungguinya pergi tadi.

Ia terduduk menggapai punggung salah seorang gadis kecil kemudian menariknya kedalam dekapannya, ia memeluk gadis kecil itu erat. Tangannya gemetar mengelus pundak gadis yang tengah menangis itu. Tak dipedulikannya penduduk rumah sakit lain menatapnya heran, heran dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan saat itu.

"Aku berjanji akan kembali," Kevin bergumam pelan namun anak anak lainnya dapat mendengar itu samar. "Meski aku tidak lagi sakit, aku janji akan kembali."

Anak anak lain terdiam yang satu lagi memeluknya dari belakang, kemudian menangis bergumam tidak jelas dan mengatakan kalau Kevin harus benar benar kembali. Ya, ia memang harus kembali dan ia harus kembali bagaimanapun caranya.

"Kami akan menunggumu, hyung."

Kevin tersentak kemudian menoleh kesumber suara. Suara itu, senang bisa ia dengar kembali. Senang bisa melihat anak itu kembali.

"Ya," Kevin berkata kemudian dan melepas dekapannya kepada dua anak yang sedang memeluknya tadi, "Aku akan kembali. Meski aku harus kabur."

Kevin berjalan mendekati pemuda itu dan mendekapnya kemudian terisak. Ia luapkan sesak dadanya, ia tak peduli yang ia lakukan sekarang ini benar atau tidak. Yang jelas ia hanya ingin menumpahkan sebagian beban hatinya dengan menangis.

"Kami," pemuda itu berkata namun menggantung hingga beberapa detik kemudian, "kami akan merindukanmu, hyung."

"Aku juga pasti akan merindukan kalian," kevin berujar tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Dan aku akan sangat merindukanmu," Kevin berkata sembari melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap pemuda itu dalam dengan lembut.

"Tunggu aku, Dongho- ah.."

_Be your self_

Dongho terdiam dikamarnya. Matanya murung menatap kearah luar. Menatap para anak anak dengan seragam rumah sakit itu sedang bermain, melupakan sakit mereka. Ia ingin begitu juga melupakan semua bebannya.

Kakinya melangkah turun dari ranjangnya. Ia menyeret kakinya yang hanya ditutupi oleh kaos kaki putih. Tangannya menggapai handponenya yang berada tak jauh darinya dan kemudian ia berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya.

Ia mengetik kembali sebuah pesan. Matanya m\beralih kearah lain saat ia mendengar sebuah jeritan tangis dari taman. Ia berlari takut, namun ia mempercepat langkahnya. Ia menuju taman dan melihat Kyungsoo menangis berusaha membangunkan Young ah yang tak bergeming.

Dongho terkesiap dan beberapa detik setelah itu ia bergerak dan segera menggendong Young ah secepat mungkin. Kakinya gemetar, namun tak dipedulikannya ia hanya akan menyelamatkan young ah.

Napasnya sudah akan habis ketika seorang dokter membantunya menggantikan menggendong Young ah, meskipun sebenarnya gadis itu berbobot lumayan ringan. Napasnya tersengal kemudian terduduk dibangku bersama Kyung soo yang tadinya mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia juga dapat melihat dua orang paruh baya berlari tergesa menuju ICU , pasti orang tua Young ah. Dong ho hanya melihat dari jauh tak berani mendekat takut berita buruk yang akan didengarnya.

Namun napasnya tercekat ketika seorang dokter keluar dan menggeleng. Dongho tahu apa artinya itu. Dan harus ia akui, semua yang ia lihat dari jauh ini, tak akan berbeda sedikitpun jikalau ia mendekat. Namun ia hanya terpaku disana. Tak bergerak sedikitpun. Tak mengeluarkan suara barang sekecil apapun. Hanya diam dan terpaku namun ia dapat merasakan liquid bening itu keluar dan kenyataan menohok hatinya.

Ia tapat melihat kedua orang tua Young menangis dan ibunya terduduk begitu saja dan meraung. Wanita itu memukul lantai bertubi tubi memukulnya tanpa tenaga namun terus ia lakukan hingga suaminya menghentikannya dan membujuknya untuk tenang, namun yang ia dapat hanya amukan amarah.

Dongho berpaling menghadap kyungsoo yang tengah menangis jua. Ia terdiam terpaku dan berdiri berjalan kembali kekamarnya, merasa pemandangan disana tidak cukup menyenangkan. Dan pemandangan itu begitu begitu menyakitkannya.

Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada besok atau lusa atau pun suatu hari nanti. Namun ia masih ingin sekali berharap jika ia masih diberikan kesempatan hidup. Ia ingin penyakitnya mengizinkan bertemu Kevin sebelum ia mati, paling tidak itu yang harapkan.

Trust me

Dongho tersentak saat ia bangun pagi itu. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas. Sakit menjalari tubuhnya, hingga ia meringkuk. Ia sendirian dan tak ada siapapun disana. Tangannya menggapai bel darurat ia berhasil. Namun sedetik kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya remuk, kakinya menegang dan tangannya meremas sprai ranjangnya kuat. Napasnya tak beraturnya.

Tak ada suara yang terdengar, hanya desahan panjang yang tak berhenti yang memilukan. Ia menatap pintu kamarnya yang perlahan terbuka saat pandangannya mengabur, dan semuanya seakan terhenti.

Tentang apapun yang ia derita selama ia hanya ia perjuangkan demi hyungnya. Dan ia harus bertahan hingga hyungnya kembali. Dan ia harus _percaya _pada dirinya sendiri jika ia bisa bertahan.

TBC


End file.
